


Rain

by Khylara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Sherlock and John spend a rainy day in bed together.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Rain

John looked out the living toom window, watching the rain as it came down and decorated the glass. _Dismal day,_ he thought, a wave of melancholy sweeping over him. He hated the rain. It reminded him too much of the days when Sherlock was gone.

Just then a pair of arms slid around him as a kiss was planted against his hair. "Tell me what you're thinking about," Sherlock said, kissing his cheek next.

John nodded toward the water dripping against the glass. "It's raining."

Sherlock looked. "So it is. A common occurance in London." He pulled John closer. "What's wrong?"

John sighed. "It's the rain. I don't like it when it rains anymore," he explained. "Reminds me too much of when you weren't here."

Sherlock tightened his hold around John's waist as he kissed him again. "I am sorry."

John put his hand over Sherlock's. "I know you are, love. And I told you before...I forgive you. Over and done."

"I just hope you understand why I did what I did," Sherlock said softly. "It wasn't just your life, but Lestrade's and Mrs Hudson's as well." There was a pause. "If it had just been mine...it wouldn't have mattered so much to me."

"And we're stopping that right now," John said, turning around in his embrace. "Because it bloody well matters to me whether or not you go on risking your life like that." He squeezed the fingers in his keeping. "We take care of each other from now on, because it's not just us we're looking after." He gave Sherlock a look. "Right?"

Sherlock nodded as well. "Right." he looked around; a key member of their little family was missing. "Rosie?"

"She's downstairs with Mrs Hudson making biscuits for a late tea," John said, smiling. "Remember? Mrs Hudson mentioned it yesterday."

Sherlock thought for a minute. "I must have deleted it," he said, frowning. "I have to be more careful about deleting things concerning Rosie."

"You don't delete the important things," John soothed, smiling up at him. "That's what matters." He paused. "She's safe, Sherlock. Safe and downstairs."

Sherlock nodded again. "And how long would you say she might be downstairs?" he asked.

Catching the look in his lover's eyes, John began leading him toward thair bedroom. "Well...I know they weren't planning on bringing up tea for at least another two hours," he said as he drew him even closer. "They were making at least three types of biscuits last I heard."

"They were?" That peaked Sherlock's interest. "The lemon ones with the powdered sugar?"

John nodded, laughing. "And the blackberry jam ones." The lemon ones were Sherlock's favorites and the blackberry ones were John's. "And chocolate chip for Rosie."

Sherlock blinked. "That's quite a lot of biscuits."

"I think she's going to keep a good bit of them downstairs," John said as they sat dowb on the edge of the bed. He fingered the buttons on Sherlock's shirt. "Sherlock love, I'd much rather do something other than talking right now if we possibly could."

"Of course." Sherlock pulled him into another kiss.

Sherlock's bright blue shirt landed on the floor, followed by John's jumper and both of their pants. John sighed as he was eased back against the pillows. "Sherlock," he breathed, closing his eyes. "My love."

"My John," Sherlock said softly as he kissed his way down his neck and over his chest. "So lovely. You are so lovely like this."

"And you are bloody amazing," John said as he tangled his fingers in Sherlock's dark curls. "Your mouth...I love what you're doing with it. You're perfect like this."

"And you are always," Sherlock saidin between kisses. He paused over JOhn's cock. "I am going to perform fellatio on you now. Is that all right?"

"More than all right," john said, his fingers tightening their grasp on Sherlock's hair. "In fact, I think you should bloody well get to it. I insist."

"At once." With that. Sherlock slid his mouth over John's cock.

John groaned. "Yes, Sherlock...Please. That feels so good..."

 _You are,_ Sherlock thought as his tongue caressed the flared head and slid down one side, leaving no spot untouched. He grasped John's hips, keeping him pinned to the bed as he licked. He could very well believe John when he said he had an oral fixation, because he couldn't get enough of this, of John.

John's hands slid out of his hair and down to his shoulders, holding him still as he sucked. Sherlock found that he actually enjoyed this as well, the slight restraining grasp of strong hands, capable hands keeping him still. It fueled his own desire and made him want to give John even more. 

Just then John let out an incoherant yell as he came, sending everything he had down Sherlock's throat. He swallowed greedily, his tongue catching every stray drop.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Sherlock eased John back into his arms and kissed him yet again. "My beloved John," he murmured as he brushed the doctor's blond hair out of his closed eyes. "So very lovely to me. Are you all right?"

"Yes. Wonderful," John breathed, lying back in his lover's arms. "And you're amazing. I love you."

"And I love you as well." They shared another kiss.

Just then they heard a loud bang and footsteps coming up the stairs. "Daddy! Uncle Sherlock! We have biscuits and tea!"

They both scrambled out of bed and grabbed their clothes. "You finish getting dressed. I'll head her off," Sherlock said as he quickly buttoned his shirt the wrong way. Giving John one last kiss that brought him to the brink of arousal all over again, Sherlock headed for the living room.

John couldn't stop laughing. 


End file.
